


Irresistible

by Trobadora



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/pseuds/Trobadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You and your 51st century pheromones. Did you know they combine with Mruiian pheromones and create something irresistible to Time Lord senses?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/gifts).



Jack stumbled back into the TARDIS, exhausted and blissed out. His entire body felt sore in all the best ways, and he was more than a little drunk on it. His limbs were loose. He was coasting on endorphins.

He muttered a tired greeting to the Doctor, who was tinkering with the control console again, and turned past him towards the corridor leading to his room. He needed his bed. Now.

He only got two steps past the Doctor. A hand gripped him and slammed him against a coral strut. Jack blinked dazedly at the Doctor's face while the sudden adrenal surge battled with the heaviness in his limbs and his brain.

The Doctor's eyes were dilated. He bent his head to Jack's neck, sniffed it, then licked. Jack shivered, half aroused, half confused.

"Mrui," the Doctor accused, rubbing his nose along Jack's chin. "You've been with a Mrui!"

So he had. And it had been, to borrow the Doctor's favourite word, _fantastic_. The things that woman could do with those tentacles ...

Jack blinked the memory away as his brain began to shift into gear. What was going on here?

"So?" Jack batted his eyelashes at the Doctor. "Jealous?" He might be tired, but not too tired to flirt. Besides, it'd win him some time. He really needed to be more alert for this.

"Don't be silly," the Doctor snapped. His fingers were slipping under Jack's shirt now, brushing against already hypersensitised skin. The sensation surged straight to his cock. Jack had thought he was well beyond it for the night, but his body seemed to disagree.

"You and your 51st century pheromones," the Doctor murmured into Jack's shoulder. "Did you know they combine with Mruiian pheromones and create something irresistible to Time Lord senses?"

Really? "No, but if you'd told me I'd have found a Mrui earlier." The quip came out almost automatically.

The Doctor hissed and plastered himself against Jack's body. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Jack blinked. Belatedly it occurred to him that _irresistible_ might be literally meant. This might be more serious than he'd thought. This might be actually _serious_. The Doctor was rubbing himself against Jack now. Oh no. He'd never be doing this left to his own devices. Definitely not in his right mind. Definitely not just a slight enhancement of the senses. Shit.

The last of the lazy, relaxed mood evaporated, the heavy feeling in his limbs vanished, and Jack was suddenly wide awake. "Are we talking aphrodisiac or date-rape drug here?" he asked, gripping the Doctor's shoulders and pushing him away a little. "What's the recommended treatment?"

The Doctor stared at him for a long moment with impossibly dilated eyes, not seeming to quite comprehend the question. Then, with an almost violently abrupt movement, he ripped himself away from Jack. His breathing was shallow, his eyes wild. He shut them and stood there, every muscle in his body so tense it looked like it would spring apart. From somewhere, he seemed to be taking the strength to control himself. His head was lowered, his eyes were squeezed shut, his shoulders drawn in. His hands balled into fists. He wasn't moving.

Then, very deliberately, he stretched, straighened his spine, opened his eyes. "Nah," he said, altogether too brightly, "gonna be fine, me. Don't you worry."

His eyes were still too black, his sinews too visible. Tension was radiating from his body. He was holding on ... but barely.

Shit.

"I'm sorry," Jack offered quietly. Damn, why hadn't the Doctor warned him something like this could happen? He didn't like feeling guilty over something he couldn't possibly have foreseen. But seeing the Doctor like this, what else was he supposed to feel?

The Doctor shook his head, a strained, minimalist gesture. "Got it under control." He managed a wry grin. "But you smell good enough to eat."

Jack sighed. He tried not to think of all the times he'd tried it on with the Doctor, only to be firmly rebuffed. Just went to show ... the only time the Doctor actually _wanted_ him, it was because of some stupid pheromone mix. He tried for light teasing. "Good enough reason to shag someone. Normally." There, that should be safe.

"For you." That was almost the Doctor's normal tone.

Jack nodded, miserably. This wasn't how he'd expected the evening to end. "Medbay?"

The Doctor breathed out, heavily. "Yeah. C'mon. We need to neutralise this crap."

~*~

The Doctor, with terse movements and terser words, quickly instructed the TARDIS to synthesize a neutralising aerosol, then sprayed them both liberally with it.

Afterwards, he took a deep breath, then slowly, almost muscle by muscle, he relaxed. The tension bled out of him visibly, and Jack watched with relief as the Doctor came fully back to himself.

"There, that's better," the Doctor finally said and stepped closer to Jack again. "Mmm. You just smell like you, now."

He stepped closer, sniffing Jack's skin again. Jack suppressed a shudder. "Yeah, plain old Jack." But he was smiling, and the look in his eyes was intent.

"Doctor? I'm really sorry."

"Couldn't have known. All better now." The Doctor suddenly grinned widely. He was standing too close. "Of course, I'm still horny."

Jack looked away. He couldn't quite read the Doctor's tone, but the Time Lord was standing too close. Any other time ... But not now. Not after this. "Sorry," he muttered again.

The Doctor eyed him critically, his gaze flowing over Jack's body with strange intensity. Unforgivably, Jack's skin flushed under its heat.

"You look pretty shagged out. How many rounds did you go with that Mrui?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, confused. It hardly mattered now, did it? All he wanted was to leave this embarrassing evening behind him. "I didn't exactly count - I was a bit otherwise occupied, you know."

The Doctor nodded, as if to himself, and moved another inch closer. "Not up for another round, then?"

Jack flinched. He couldn't have heard that right. "What?"

"You heard me."

Jack looked at the Doctor sharply. His eyes were still dilated, pupils blown so wide there was only black, and there was an expression in them he was sure he had never seen before. It was dark, heavy, and impossibly thrilling. Jack tried to shake the feeling. "Are you sure you neutralised those pheromones properly?

The Doctor merely rolled his eyes, not letting up. "All gone. Just you and me, now. But like I said, I'm horny." He grinned, a small, wicked curl of his mouth, and his hand rubbed his crotch suggestively. "Could just go off and take care of this on my own, of course. But seems a bit of a waste, don't you think?" He was almost bouncing now.

What the hell was this? Was the Doctor playing with him? Maybe he deserved it, but ... Jack looked away. "Doctor, don't."

The Doctor eyed him incredulously, took a step back, then another. His gaze turned cooler, though no less intense. "You're not turning me down." Half order, half statement of fact.

Jack rubbed a tired hand across his face, tried to control his own confused arousal. "This isn't like you, and you know it."

There was tension in the Doctor's shoulders now. "How would you know what's like me when I'm turned on?" He scowled, crossed his arms on his chest. "Doesn't happen that often, you know. Humans don't have the right pheromones, for a start." It was a confession, but the Doctor made it sound like a challenge.

Jack stared at him. "Your species needs other people's pheromones to get aroused?" His lip started to twitch. "Poor bastards. For us, a bit of imagination will do."

The Doctor's lips curled into an answering smile. "I'm aware."

Jack's weariness and confusion were gone all of a sudden, and something in him was uncurling, a hot swirl in his belly. "So you're saying when you're not among your own species, you're functionally asexual."

"Mm. Not aromantic, though." The Doctor winked at Jack, and his arms uncrossed. Sharing a confidence. Provoking a reaction. "And, well. I could always put in a little effort; that'd do the trick. Or," a wry grin, "some insatiable 51st century human could just take up with a Mrui for the night."

Jack blinked slowly, lazily, taking in the Doctor's body language, the burn of his eyes. The Doctor wasn't backing down. Jack stalked closer until they were well within each other's space again. "You're serious about this."

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor's eyes raked over Jack's body. "You started it, now come and finish it."

"My pleasure," Jack purred and reached out.

~*~

The room they ended up in was nondescript except for the giant, satin-sheeted bed in the middle. Jack grinned to himself. The TARDIS was nothing if not considerate.

Grasping, clinging, stroking. _Touching._ They couldn't keep their hands off each other. The Doctor's cool hands efficiently stripped off Jack's clothes, then ditched his own even faster. Within an instant he was plastered against Jack's body again. "Mmmm."

Cool fingers, but their touch left a blaze of fire in their wake. Jack shuddered. The Doctor pushed him down on the bed, the sheets bunching under his bare skin. He pulled the Doctor on top of him.

The Doctor, impatient, batted Jack's hands away. With fingers and lips and tongue he began to map Jack's body. He rubbed a finger over an angry red stripe across Jack's biceps, then licked it. "Little rough with the tentacles?"

"Good, though," Jack gasped. Let the Doctor have his way. It was a strange thrill, being the focus of all that intense attention. Jack wasn't exactly lacking in experience, but no one did _intense_ quite like the Time Lord.

"Hm." The Doctor found every mark the Mrui had left on Jack's body - on his thighs, his arms, his chest - and rubbed at it, licked it, finally bit it. Jack was lost, and the Doctor hadn't even touched his cock yet.

Too much, almost too much, never too much. Every nerve ending burned.

Finally the Doctor's fingers ended up between Jack's legs. He lifted Jack's balls, rolled them gently, rubbed them with a cool thumb. Jack gasped, involuntarily lifted his hips. The Doctor laughed, a deep, dark rumble. Then his fingers teased at Jack's opening.

"You're still all stretched and slippery." The Doctor threw him a long, lingering, speculative gaze.

"Mmm." Jack grinned at him, stretching lazily. Deliberately. Daring him. "All good to go."

"Oh, good." A sharp grin. The Doctor had never been one to turn down a challenge. He knelt between Jack's thighs, lifted his legs. With one smooth stroke, he was inside Jack.

It stung. Of course it did. But oh, it was so good, too, the Doctor's cool cock inside him, filling him, thrusting ... hitting his prostate right on target, too.

He moaned, holding on to the Doctor's shoulders, simply riding the storm of the Doctor's urgency. It wasn't long till the Doctor tensed up above him, spilling himself inside Jack, and with a surprised gasp, Jack followed him.

And still, the Doctor hadn't even touched his cock.

~*~

His legs had slipped from the Doctor's arms, and the Doctor was sprawled above him, a comfortable weight, cooler than a human. Useful, that. Jack wondered if he should wrap his arms around the Time Lord, or if that might be too intimate. Then he rolled his eyes at himself. He never worried about such things with other people.

This wasn't anyone else, though. The Doctor wasn't quite like anyone he knew.

The Doctor lifted his head and grinned at him. His eyes weren't full black any more; his usual dark humour curled around the remnants of arousal. But he wasn't moving away. "Should thank the Mrui for getting you all ready for me."

Jack grinned back, relieved. "Likewise." Now that they were back to teasing, he was on much surer ground. His arms came up around the Doctor, just holding him lightly. "Can I kiss you?" he asked quietly.

The Doctor blinked. "Oh," he said, like someone who's finished the last chocolate in the box, only to suddenly discover there's a second layer. "Left that out, didn't we? Ah well, plenty of night left." And he planted a chaste kiss on Jack's lips. "If you're up for it, of course." His eyebrows lifted in challenge.

Jack laughed. "I've unleashed a monster."

The Doctor swatted at him. "'s been a while. Making the most of this - I should think you'd agree."

Jack leered at him playfully. Suddenly he felt light, floating. Coasting on endorphins again, but more than that. "Oh, you bet I agree." With a hand at the back of the Doctor's neck he brought him in for another kiss. And not a chaste one, either.

He'd _definitely_ make the most of this.


End file.
